Gotta Go My Own Way
by Haters0gonna0Hate
Summary: This is my story HHS2 hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

leddie2013  
Hollywood Heights-season 2 fanfiction story  
This is my first fanfiction. The first 3 stories are gonna be short so yay sorry. ENJOY MY STORY

Chapter one

Setting- Eddies Penthouse

Loren's pov- Loren could not believe what she just saw. She opened the door and was heart broken. Was it happening all over again, first when her dad left her when she was four, she was scared to fall in love again. Now when she opened up the door to see…Eddie and Chloe kissing. Could things get any worse.

Loren- " Oh sorry Eddie I can see that you are busy." she said in a angry tone

Eddie just had noticed Loren and pulled away from Chloe.

Eddie- " Loren it's not what it looks like" he said with his eyes tearing up

Chloe- " No Eddie it's exactly what it looks like" she said with a smirk

Loren had enough and started running to her car with tears coming down her face, Eddie started to go after her while Chloe thought she got her job done and left.

Eddie- " Loren, Loren, wait I can explain everything" he said screaming

Loren- " WHAT" she said turning around with tears in her eyes

Eddies pov- Omg he thought. I really hurt her but Chloe forced her self on me. I guess Loren was right that time at the Bungalow how every thine they have a perfect night or day Chloe always ruines it. ( Episode 51 ) It was just him and his thoughts until he remembered that he left Loren there waiting for an answer.

Loren- " Hello" she said frustrated

Eddie- " Look Loren Chloe forced her self on me. I would never cheat on you in a billion years. I love you Loren Tate and I would never hurt you. Please believe me you know Chloe always ruins every thing. Please Loren. I love you!"

Loren- " Eddie I love you too! I know that you would never hurt me. I love you don't ever leave me ( episode 80 omg I'm crying ).

Hoped you liked it no loved it and please love it you want a 2 chapter. I don't own hollywood heights if I did there would be a season 2 and I don't own any characters. Tell me how I did on my first Fanfiction. Thanks for reading! And sorry if its sort ill get longer in the later on chapters


	2. Chapter 2

leddie2013  
Hollywood heights- season 2 Fanfiction story

Chapter two

Setting- EddiesPenthouse

Loren and Eddie were laying down in each others arms

Loren- " Eddie I should get going my mom might be getting worried".

Eddie- " Come on she has to knows your with me of course".

Loren- " I have to at least tell her."

Eddie- " YES! See aren't you glad that school is over."

Loren- " Yes I am!" She leaned in for a kiss

Loren- " Alright lover boy let me call my mom.

Loren calls her mom:

Loren- "Hey mom can i stay over Eddies tonight."

Nora- "No Loren sorry I really want to spend time with you"

Loren- "Okkk ill see you in a bit love you

Nora- " Love you too sweetie"

end of call

Loren- " Sorry I have to go ㈵0 Love you!

Eddie- Love you Too! He groaned then leand in for a kiss

As soon as Loren left he went to his piano to write down some lyrics down, he was inspired by Loren. He wrote down these lyrics ㇸ6:

A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain  
In Southern California, much like Arizona

Setting- The Tate's House

Loren was in her room thinking of lyrics cause she was inspired by Eddie. This song she was writing was about this hard rough day. On the paper she wrote:

When your sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says 5 minutes tops  
Running late and all around you it like a mall parking lot

End of chapter 2 hope you liked it songs: Thinking Bout You and Flow. I don't own hollywood heights or the characters and songs Hope u Enjoyed. Short I know sorry


	3. Chapter 3

leddie2013  
Chapter three- Hollywood Heights season 2 Fanfiction story

Chapter three

Two weeks Later

Setting- Eddies Penhouse

Loren's pov- Loren woke up in Eddies arms with a smile on her face. Her and Eddie had did it last night for the second time. Wait did I use protection. Any who it was amazing age loved Eddie and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.?Today was the night of Loren and Eddies second concert together. Loren wasn't feeling to well lately, am u pregnant? No I can't be. Loren tried to get up with out waking Eddie but she failed as all ways.

Eddie-"Good morning beautiful" he said yawning

Loren-"Good Morning babe how'd you sleep?"

Eddie-"Good thanks and were are you going?"

Loren-"To see what time it is." She laughed then looked at the clock

Loren-"We slept in Eddie it's 3pm!" She said then hit him with a pillow

Eddie-"Ow it's not my fault that you wanted to stay up all night"he said laughing

Loren-"Ha ha come on let's go we are going to be late for our meeting with Jake and Kelly."

Loren and Eddie left and headed to Jakes Office

Setting- Jakes Office

( omg I'm crying ) Loren and Eddie-"Hey Jake, Kelly"

Kelly-"Hey we have to get Loren to MK for dress rehearsals"

Kelly and Loren left to go to MK

Setting- MK club

Nora- " Hey Lo"

Loren-" Hey mom in gald you can make it where's Max." She said hugging Nora

Max- "Right here, hey Loren"

Loren- " Hey Max you scared me there"?

*Ring Ring*

Loren-"Oh it's Mel"?

Phone:

Mel-" Hey Lo"

Loren-"Hey um I need a favor"

Mel-" what is it omg Lo are u pregnant"

Loren-" I don't know that's the problem so yea"

Mel-"Don't worry momma is almost there bye"

Loren- " bye "

Kelly walks in Loren's dressing room

Kelly- " Loren the band has some questions "

Loren-" ok bye mom Max "

Loren and Kelly left and left Max and Nora alone!? ﾟﾘﾚ

Max- " we I'm gonna find Eddie"

Nora- "Oh ok tell him I said hi

Max-" don't worry I will "

Max kissed Nora good bye ( or see you later lol )after Max left Nora went to talk to Jake about Loren.

Setting-Outside MK

Person- Can I come in

Guard- no sorry concert sold out

Person- well maybe I'm on the guest list

Guard- Thanks well that makes sense. What your name?

Ian- Ian?

Guard-Come on in

Setting-Loren's Dressing Room

Loren walked inside her dressing room and ad soon as she knew who was standing right in front of her tears filled her eyes

End if chapter three good night


	4. Chapter 4

leddie2013  
Chapter four- hollywood heights season 2

Chapter four

Setting- MK club

Ian- Hello

Loren- What are you doing here? She said angrily

Ian- Look Loren I'm sor-

Loren- No need Trent leave now or I will call s-

Loren's pov- Before Loren could finish her sentence ( omg I'm crying ) Trent hugged her as tight as he could with passion. Loren could not help but to lean in and hug him back with passion and she started crying.  
Trent- I'm so sorry Loren good bye and I love you forever and always.  
Trent left leving tears in Loren's eyes. Then there wa a knock on the door that broke the silent

Person- hey girl

Loren- Mel hey I missed you

Melissa- you look good Lo btw

Loren- thanks Mel do you have the-

Melissa- No prob cup cake and yes I do go in the bathroom and test it

Loren- ok brb

Loren went in the bathroom and did what she had to do and the tester beep and she was surprised what the result was…..?

Loren- Mel I'm pregnant!

Mel- omg Lo I'm so happy for u but what about..

Loren- my mom I know I will tell her and Eddie after the concert.

Mel- ok good luck and before I came in the want U on stage I just want to know if u were u know..

Loren- really Mel. Ok bye love you

Mel- Love u to Lo u will shine up the sky? ﾟﾒﾫ✨

Loren hugged Mel and then went on stage

Loren- hey guys I'm going to sing a new song I wrote called Flow. It's about when times get rough in my life.

Then the crowd cheered and Loren began to sing:

When your sitting for a year in traffic

and your phone says five minutes tops

After Loren was was done singing Flow everyone cheered. Then Loren continued with some other songs of here like: Might as well be Mars, I'm Alive, and One day at a Time( I'm crying again ). Now it was Eddies turn to perform on stage.

End of chapter hope u enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

leddie2013  
Chapter five- hollywood heights season 2

Chapter five

Setting- MK Club

Before Loren walked off stage. Eddie got on stage and kissed Loren with so much passion

Eddie- alright this is a new song I wrote called I been Thinkin bout you.

Crowd- we love you Eddie

Eddie- this song is about a girl that I can't stop thinking bout. He turns to Loren and winks at her.

Eddie sang his songs: Thinkin bout you, one day at a time, some thing in the air, and Conterfit and love.

Eddies pov- should I call Loren up for our duet? I love Loren so much I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Chloe is the one who ruined my life but it was all worth it at the end chase I got Loren out of it. Should I marry Loren tonight after I call her up for the duet. Well I have a ring I bout last week cause I already knew I wanted to spend the rest if my life with her. Yep now.

Eddie- ok ok I'm gonna ask a special person to come up and sing with me.. Is Loren Tate in the house.

Crowd- Leddie leddie leddie leddie! They said randomly ( lol )

Loren walked up the stage blushing and whispers to Eddie  
Loren- I guess that's our couple name

Eddie- yep mrs. Duran. Only one letter from your name

Loren was confused and just laughed and then her and Eddie started to sing If there as no music. After they were done with the song every one cheered for them.

Eddies pov- this is It Loren Tate be ready to be Mrs. Duran

Loren turn to the crowd not noticing that Eddie had just got on one knee.

Crowd- gasp

Loren- what going on

Lore turned around to Eddie to see him on one knee with a ring in a box in his hand. Nora, Max, and Mel gasped. Nora was so surprised was she ready to give up her baby girl..well see

Loren- Eddie what are u doing?

Eddie- shh Loren Tate I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Loren Tate will you Marry me?!

Loren- I love you too Eddie but no. She said with tears in her eyes

Eddie- oh? He said in shock

Loren- kidding yes I will duh

Eddie jumped up and spinning Loren around and pulled her into a passionate kiss as the crowd cheered.

Loren- Eddie I'm pregnant! She whispered

Eddie- I'm happy

Setting- Chloe's house

Person- ready

Chloe- ready as ill ever be Leah

Leah- ok! She said waiting

Setting- MK Club

Loren- I love you Eddie

Eddie- I love you too Lor-

*BOOM*!

End of chapter hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-HHS2

Chapter six

Setting- Eddies penthouse

Loren- ahhhh

Eddie- what

Loren- I had a bad dream

Eddie- at least you still have you husband

Dream over

Setting- MK Club

Loren- Eddie mom dad max Mel

Person- it's ok your coming with me

Loren- no stop T-

An hour later

Setting- hospital

Eddie- were is Loren were is she

Nurse- she was not there at the club when we came my guess is that she is… Dead

Eddie- she is not dead I know she is not some one toke her I just kno

Nurse- calm down sir

Eddie- where is Loren

Dream over

Setting- MK club

News channel: it's been two hours since a plane hit MK with the two stars known as leddie Loren Duran and Eddie Duran. There are fire trucks and everything there finding all the bodies and checking if any one is alive.

Four hours later

News channel: they found some alive bodies luckily leddie survived

Setting- hospital

Nurse- Loren Loren wake up

Loren- Eddie

Nurse- no your in the hospital

Loren- where's Eddie

Nurse- he is fine and Loren

Loren- yea

Nurse- are u pregnant

Setting- Hospital eddies room

Nurse- Mr Duran wake up

Eddie-Loren

Nurse- no your at the hospital

Eddie- were is Loren

Nurse- she is fine and was Loren pregnant

Max wakes up and hears the question in shock( Eddie and his dad shared a room

Max- what do you mean, Eddie is Loren pregnant

Setting- Loren's hospital room

Nora wakes up in shock of the question she just heard( Loren and her dad also shared a room )

Nora- what do you mean? Loren are you pregnant?

Setting- both Loren's and Eddies Room

Nora- are you?

Max- is she?

Loren and Eddie- uh?! ﾟﾘﾰ

End of story sorry if its short. sorry I'm sick again


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Setting- Hospital

Loren and Eddie- No!

Setting- Loren's room in hospital

Nurse- Well Miss. Tat-

Loren- its mrs. Duran

Nora- *sighs*

Nurse-ok then we'll test results say that you are pregnant

Setting- Eddies room in the hospital

Nurse- are you sure about that

Eddie- yes

Max- why nurse what's wrong

Nurse- Loren is pregnant

Max- what Eddie how could you not tell me

Setting- Loren and Eddies hospital room

Nora- what Loren how could you no-

Nurse- don't be mad at them yet um Loren's Baby...Did make it but has some damage and might be born early

5 months later

Setting- Hospital

Nurse- Loren honey I told you this would happen this is going to hurt

Loren- I don't feel so good

Nurse- stay with me Loren

Loren- Eddie wheres Eddie

Nurse2- Nurse I'm going to turn on the news some thing bad has happened

Tv news channel: just 30mins ago we found Eddie Duran in a car accident a a real bad one too but he was not alone Melissa Sanders was also in the car was Eddie having a affair While his wife is in the hospital

Loren- OMG what's going on?! She said with tears in her eyes

Nurse- Loren calm down honey

Loren- No what's going on te~~^##% me ehhh

Nurse- were loosing her

Nurse2- Loren sweetie wake up we have to deliver the baby Loren

BEE-EE-PPPPPP ~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Setting- Hospital

Nurse- Loren Loren wake up

Nurse2- we have to do CPR

Nurse- ok CLEAR

Nurse-CLEAR

ER-ER

Nurse- we got her back

Loren- what's going on is Mel and Eddie goin to be ok

Nurse2-Loren they are going to be fine I just need you to push ok

Loren- *signs*

One Hour Later

Loren- is it a boy or girl?

Nurse- well it a... Girl

Loren- She is Beautiful...

Nurse- well what are you going to name her?

Loren- um... Melodie

Nurse2- beautiful name!

Loren- When is Eddie going to be out the hospital

Nurse- two weeks

Loren- thanks

Two weeks later

Setting-Eddies Penthouse

Loren- why was Mel in the car with you

Eddie- We were on our way to see you

Loren- mmm well the news said that maybe you were having a affair with me

Eddie- no never your my wife

Loren- I'm not your wife yet ok we did not even have our wedding yet ok

Eddie- well you will be in 2 months

Loren- Eddie did any thing happen with you and Mel

Eddie- no Loren I told you that

Loren- Eddie be honest

Eddie-HOW CAN WE BE TOGETHER IF YOU CAN'T TRUST ME?

Loren- STOP YELLING I JUST WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH

Eddie- FINE YOU WANT THE TRUTH

Loren- yes

Eddie- Mel and I kissed once ok maybe we made out but we were drunk

Loren- Wait what Eddie how could you were engaged with a child. She said with tears coming down her face

Eddie- look I'm sorry Loren I was drunk

Loren- uh Eddie I think we need some time apart so I'm just gonna go

Eddie- Loren I'm sorry

Loren- um look say bye to Melodie and me and her will be on our way

Eddie- bye but Loren please we can work this out

Loren- bye Eddie

end of chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Setting- Eddies Penthouse

Before Loren left she ran up to Eddie and kissed him with so much passion and then huged him and left

Loren- bye Eddie

Eddie- Loren wait we can work this out

Eddie was to late and Loren went to her car and left

Setting- Loren's car

Loren- ok Melodie we are on our own now ok we are going to stay with my mom for a bit ok every thing will be ok. She said with tears coming down her face

Melodie- tah tah

Loren- no Melodie daddy is gone ok

Melodie- tah tah! She said crying

Loren- every thing will be ok! She said crying

Setting- The Tates House

*Ding Dong*

Nora got up and answered the door surprised who was there

Loren- um can me and Melodie stay here for awhile after all?

Nora- Loren of course you can

Loren- Eddie and I are taking a break

Nora- Loren are you sur-

Loren- mom I'm so sure

Melodie- tah tah

Loren- I told you dady is gone. Yea she has been saying that ever since we left Eddies penthouse

Nora- honey we are going to get through this together ok

Loren- *signs* ( now im crying )

Nora- ok Melodie is so greatful to have a mother like you

Loren- thanks mom

Nora- your welcome sweetie um why don't I leave you alone with Melodie ok and ill be right back ok bye love you sweetie and Melodie

Loren- ok mom love you too bye

10mins after Nora left there was a knock at the door and Loren answered it( of course the baby can't lol )

Person- hello

Loren- I don't want you here LEAVE NOW


	10. Chapter 10

leddie2013  
Chapter ten

Setting- The Tate's House

Person- Lo calm down

Loren- Lo you don't have YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANY MORE

Person- What did I do Loren why are you acting like this

Loren- what do you mean Melissa are you kidding me right now you kissed my husband! GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE HAPPEND WHEN YOU GUYS WERE DRUNK HOW COULD YOU YOUR MY BEST FRIEND WELL EX BEST FRIEND

Melissa- Loren I kno but we were drunk I'm so sorry really

Loren- well really thanks to you me and Eddie are having some time apart and you knew that I was always afraid to fall in love and now you do this to me

Melissa- Loren look I'm sorry any who how is Melodie

Loren- she is good i might even change her name cuz I named her after your nickname and how are you just going to change the subject like that

Melissa- I did not do any thing ok yea ok me and him were drunk but I'm with Adam I would never chea-

Loren- oh yea I forgot bout him let me tell him and we'll see what he thinks

Melissa- no I told him and would you just listen Eddie came on me and started to kiss on me ok I would never hurt you I love you Lo and I will do any thing and wait as long as you like for me to earn your trust and be your BFF again. She said with teats coming down her face

Loren- aw Mel you just earned it

Mel- I'm so glad

Loren- Come in and meet your niece

An Hour Later

*Ring Ring*

Nora- Hello?

Loren- mom um I hope that me and Eddie not being together does not mess things up for you and Max and I'm sorry if I did or we

Nora- Oh no sweet it's fine theres nothing to worry about

Loren- no really I mean it if it makes you feel better and Eddie can be just friends

Nora- no it's fine like I said before and me and Max are adults we can take care of our selves

Loren- oh ok mom

Nora- but I think it'll be better for you and Eddie if you guys were friends

Loren- ha ha ok mom bye love you

Nora- no Lo I'm serious ok bye love you

End of Call

Loren- Hey Mel can you stay here with Melodoe while I go some where real quick

Mel- yea sure Lo

Loren- ok bye and bye Melodie

Mel- bye! She said taking Melodies hand making it wave good bye

Loren- ha ha bye

Setting- Eddies Penthouse

*Knock Knock*

Loren- Eddie

Eddie- Loren what are you doing here

End of chapter and I had a dream that there was a HHS2 and it was awesome bit Loren and Eddie broke up :-( why would I dream of that ur thinking lol Ikr I think I would and we would all die lol


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Setting- Eddies Penthouse

Loren- um what do you mean I thought you would be happy to see me

Eddie- no ha ha I'm happy it's just um why are you here?

Loren- ha ha um I just wanted to give your ring back

Eddie- oh well some one is moving fast ha. He said sadly

Loren- ha well um I just wanted to know if we can be friends

Eddie- um uh yea we can um how is Melodie

Loren- she is good

Eddie- Good good

Loren- ha actually she can't stop saying daddy she misses you Eddie and I did not want our child to have the same childhood as me ok

Eddie- look I'm so sorry Loren

Loren- look I don't want Melodie to grow up asking where her dad is ok I just don't. She said crying

Eddie- Loren come here ok

Loren- no I'm leaving bye Eddie Melodie will see you soon

Eddie- b-bye Loren

Loren- I love you Eddie

Eddie- back at cha beautiful

Loren-*chuckles*

2 months later

Setting- The Tate's house

Loren- NO NO MOM WAKE UP OH MY GOD. She said crying

Nora- Loren Loren he said he is coming after Melodie

Loren- mom mom who

Nora- your -T

Loren- no mom stay stay I need you

end of chapter :-(


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

3 Months Later

Setting-Ohio

**Nora's Funeral **

Eddie- I'm really sorry your mom died

Loren- yep I miss her. She said crying

One year later

Setting- Outside the Tate's House

**Loren and Tyler's Wedding **

Loren- I can't believe I'm doing this

Melissa- me either my baby girl is growing up

Loren- haha I just can't believe that my parents aren't here this is the most best day of my and there not here!

Setting- MK Club

**Eddies and Leah's Wedding**

_Eddie- I can't believe Im doing this _

_Ian- I know mate my baby boy is growing up _

_Eddie- haha can just can't believe I'm doing this and my mon is not here, I'm miss her_

_Setting- Outside the Tates House _

**_Loren & Tylers Wedding_**

**_Loren- who is going to take me down the-_**

**_Mel- Max was but he had another wedding to go to.. Eddies_**

**_Loren- WHAT_**

**_Cameron- I am_**

**_Loren- aw thank you Cam well get ready to haha ( lol haha )_**

**_Setting- Both MK and the Tate's house _**

**_Priest-Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate_**

**__****Eddies and Leah's Wedding**

Priest- Leah

Leah-I, Leah,take you, _Eddie Duran_, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

Priest- ok Eddie

**Loren and Tyler's Wedding**

**Priest-Loren **

**Loren- um no Tyler first haha**

**Priest- ok haha since it's your big day**

**Tyler- I, _Tyler _, take you, _Loren_, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. **

**Priest- ok Loren **

******__****Setting- both MK and the Tate's house**

******__****Loren & Eddie- um no I can't do this I don't love you sorry every one you can leave**

******__****Then Loren and Eddie ran away in the mist ( or whatever's lol watching good luck Charlie episode 08/8 season 3 ) **

******__****end of chapter sorry it was longer but it did not save and I had to right it all over again :-(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen **

**Setting- Outside**

**Loren was on her way to her/Eddies special place/spot and in her her head she was thinking bout/about Eddie and a song popped up in her head and she started to sing out loud:**

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

Thats coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

Eddie was on his way to his/Loren's spot and on his way there he was thinking bout/about Loren and he started thinking bout a song and he started sing out loud:

The day a door is closed

The echoes fill your soul

They won't say which way to go

Just trust your heart

To find you're here for

Open another door

But i'm not sure anymore

It's just so hard

Voices in my head

Tell me they know best

Got me on the edge

they're pushin', pushin',

they're pushin'

I know they've got a plan

But the balls in my hands

This time its man-to-man,

I'm driving, fighting inside

A world that's upside down

Spinning faster

What do I do now? Without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls

I gotta make 'em fall

Just break through them all

I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna

Fight to find myself

Me and no one else

Which way? I can't tell,

I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the

Road that I should take

I should! turn right or left is

It's like nothing works without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah, the clock's running down,

hear the crowd gettin' loud!

I'm consumed by the sound!

Is it her? Is it love?

Can the music ever be enough?

Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!

You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. I want my own thing!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Ohh! Ahh!

Then Loren and Eddie knocked into each other

Loren- what are u doing here

Eddie- shah and just listen and sing with me ok go with the flow

Loren- um ok haha


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Setting- Loren & Eddies Special Place

Eddie toke Loren's hand letting her know that he was not going to hurt her and then he started to sing:

Eddie

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Loren

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

**Both**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that **

**you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go **

**next**

**(chorus)**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding **

**someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way **

**we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting **

**better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

Eddie

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn we'll be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**Both**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, **

**can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**(chorus)**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding **

**someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way **

**we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting **

**better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

Both

**Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**(chorus)**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding **

**someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way **

**we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting **

**better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

***THUNDER***

Loren- I think it's time to go

Eddie- No please stay

Loren- Eddie. But it raining. She said her cute soft voice

Eddie just ignored Loren and started to sing:

Eddie

Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can

**Loren**

**Make it last forever**

**And never give it back**

Eddie

**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

**[Both]**

**Because this moment's really all we have**

**Eddie**

**Everyday**

**Of our lives, **

**Loren**

**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Eddie**

**Gonna run**

**[Both]**

**While we're young**

**And keep the faith**

**Eddie**

**Everyday**

**[Both]**

**From right now, **

**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Loren**

**Take my hand; **

**Eddie**

**Together we**

**Will celebrate-**

**Eddie & Loren were interrupted by a noise**

**Person- Eddie come on **

**Loren- what is she doing here Eddie **

**Eddie- I don't know I really don't. Leah what are it it doing here.**

**Leah- you said this can be our sp-**

**Loren- WHAT EDDIE HOW COULD YOU**

**Eddie- STOP SHE IS LYING I LOVE TOU LOREN ONLY YOU**

**Leah- ok then byee**

**Loren- What**

**Eddie- Loren Tate will you marry me?**

**Loren- um**

**Eddie- please say yes**

**Loren- um Eddie but-b-b**

**Eddie-Real love is not based on romance, candle light dinner and walks along the beach. In fact it is based on respect, compromise, care and trust..! Do you trust and care about me cause I do**

**Loren- yes I do but I can't say yes **

**Eddie- What why **

**Loren- I can't get hurt again Eddie, Eddie I just can't **

**Mel- hey um your child **

**Eddie- haha you scared us um ill take Melodie**

**Mel- ok now I'll leave **

**Loren- haha thx Mel **

**Eddie- and you were mad at me **

**Loren- I came here with her crying on that tree when I thought you were Dead ok**

**Eddie- look I'm sorry Loren. Now i think this little kid/ girl needs a daddy what do you think Melodie**

**Melodie- Tah Tah**

**Loren- haha but I need to earn your trust again ok **

**Eddie- haha ok I love you Loren Tate**

**Loren- I love you too Eddie Duran. And please do me the honer and start calling me Loren Duran **

**Eddie- so it's a yes **

**Loren- haha ask me in two weeks ok**

**Eddie- ok **

**Melodie- Mama **

**Loren- aw yep I'm your mama **

**Eddie- Yep your very attractive mother**

**Loren- Stop I know what your doing I said wait two weeks **

**Eddie- ugh ok**

**Melodie- yah *giggles***

**Loren- haha aw**

**Eddie- laughes just like her mom**

**Loren-*Loren looks at him with so much inspiration*Yes**

**Eddie-*smiles***

**Melodie- yah yah**

**End of chapter Songs from High School Musical**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two Days Later

Setting- Rumor

Loren- it was nice of Mel to take Melodie for the rest of the night

Eddie- yea I know now we can finally have some alone time

Loren- yea I know right but in still glad our little sunshine Melodie is in our life

Eddie- yea i know so are you done with your food yet?!

Loren- I guess now I am

Eddie- sorry I just wanna get home

Photo Guy- come on leddie on picture

Loren & Eddie got close together for the picture and then left

Setting- Eddies Penthouse

Eddie opened up the door and left Loren surprised

Loren- Why are all of these Heart Ballons here

Eddie- well I guess well just have to see

Loren- Eddie what's going on they have cards on them to ugh this is going to be a long night haha

Eddie- it sure is and your going to pay

Loren- mmm haha

Eddie- First ballon Loren read it

Loren- "It all be again when a Rock star Eddie Duran was born and then there was a beautiful girl Loren Tate who was born. This all HAPPEND for a reason, God wanted these two people to be together. I mean they have the same SPECIAL PLACE. And no matter what they still found each other and always found a way to forgive and love each other after a bad horrible argue ment. As you keep reading these Balloons you will find our more. ( and there was a picture on the balloon that had a picture when Loren And Eddie were a baby)

Eddie-next

Loren- Eddie this is beautiful

Eddie-just keep reading

30mins Later

Eddie-last one

Loren- Now here we are together happy then ever. We stood did everything possible to keep our little girl Melodie happy. We made something special haha Melodie was born and she was a miracle come true.

Eddie- haha finally done and are you crying haha

Loren- yes I was a I couldn't wait to do this

Before Eddie could say a word Loren kissed him with passion for about five minutes and then Loren pulled away

Eddie- The worse thing we need is for-

*DING DONG*

Eddie- that to happen haha

Loren- don't worry Prince Charming ill get it haha

Loren- Heyy... Mel

Mel- hey before you and Eddie um you know haha let me take Melodie

Loren- ugh haha fine ill be back

Eddie- um come in

Mel- ha yea

Eddie- how are you last time I saw you um yea

Mel- yea I'm good you

Eddie- yep good better than ever

*_Flashback*_

_Mel- *exhale* Eddie um _

_Eddie- um sorry I should of never _

_Mel-drank that much I know it's ok I drank to you know haha_

_Eddie- haha yea um we can't tell Loren_

_Mel- why I have to she is my best friend i love her like a sister _

_Eddie- um she'll be mad at me and you and I love her_

_Mel- ok I love her to but_

_*Flashback*_

Loren- I'm back

Mel- ok bye guys have a good night

Loren- mmm

Eddie- bye Mel

Mel-bye Eddie bye Loren

Loren- bye

Then Mel left them alone ( Loren & Eddie of course )

Eddie- ok we're where we

Loren- I was bout to take a shower ha

Eddie- can I-

Loren- nope stay there if you move u don't want to know

Eddie- wow ok

Loren- haha

Eddie- mmmn not funny

Loren- not for you but for me ha

Eddie- ugh hurry up

Loren-I was going to but now I have to take as long as I want your the one keep taking to me wasting time

Eddie- my lips zipped

Loren- there you go doing it again haha

Eddie- *signed*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Setting-Eddies Penthouse

Eddie- come on this must be the longest shower. He said yelling/screaming but in a nice way (lol)

Loren- im done ok

Eddie- good

30mins later

Eddie- Loren! It's been hours

Loren walked out the bathroom finally and he was surprised what she looked like when she came out

Loren-happy

Eddie- this gots to be a joke right

Loren- what?

Eddie- it toke you 14 hours to do that

Loren- what you expected me to be all cute and dressed up for bed

Eddie- if it toke you 30mins just to get dressed I mean really

Loren- omg is this what you want

Loren leand in and kissed Eddie, them Eddie broke

Eddie- yea haha

Loren and Eddie were now making out and Eddie was on top of Loren

*_Flashback*_

_Mel-Hey Eddie _

_Eddie- Hey Mel_

_Mel- Omg your drunk _

_Eddie- so _

_Mel- do you want a ride home_

_Eddie- I want you_

_*Flashback Over*_

1 hour later

Loren-Eddie not to night sorry

Eddie- it's ok let's watch a movie

Loren- ok sounds good... Hey wait better idea well for me it is haha let's invite Mel and Ian...Party

Eddie- ok haha

Loren-ill go call Mel first ok brb

Eddie- ok

Eddies pov- Is Loren serious right now well it'll be nice to hang out with Ian my man but seeing Mel is going to make things worse. Just the bad feeling I get.

*Phone rings*

Mel- hello?

Loren-hey do you want to come over

Mel- yep ill be there

*End of phone call*

Loren- back

Eddie- what she say

Loren- yes but some thing tells me that Mel and Ian are seeing each other

Eddie- Haha there probably are. Ok let me go call Ian

Loren- ok

*Phone rings*

Ian-ello?

Eddie- hey Ian my man can you come over

Ian- aye sure mate

Eddie-ok oh and me and Loren know about you and Mel

*End of call *

Eddie- he is coming

Loren- great so I guess I'll put out some snacks and when Ian gets here you guys can get some drinks

Eddie- hey hey hey are you old enough

Loren- yes I'm 20 Eddie ( if that's not the age limit then in this story that is )

Eddie- oh ok just asking a question

Loren- haha ok sure

Eddie- I was

Loren- yep whatever you say

Eddie- haha

Loren- *signs* and she kisses Eddie. Now shut up

Eddie- mmm haha


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Valentines Day

Setting- Eddies Penthouse

Eddie- good morning bueatiful

Mel- Mel thx

Eddie- ahh

Eddie and Mel were in the bed together naked!

Loren- happy Valentines Eddie

Ian- you to- wwhat

Loren- ahhhh

Loren and Ian were both naked on the couch together!

Mel's pov- omg did I just sleep with my friends Boyfriend again. Am I a terrible friend. Haha no I'm not I love Loven like a siste- Omg I slept with her boyfriend and it's Valentines day! Oh and do I think Eddie regretted it? Did I regret it This time?

Ian pov-omg mate dids I sleep with my mates girlfriend, Loren I mean I love Mel shes my mate my love my everything the question is mate does Loren regret it and omg its valentine day and were not off to a good start either but did I regret it?

Lorens pov- omg did I just sleep with my best friends boy friend I mean I did not mean I we were probably all drunk and omg I slept with Ian on valentines day oh no I hope he regrets it not do I?

Eddies pov- why am I in the bed with Mel...again Omg Can this get any worse and omg it'S Valentines day and omg I hope Mel regrets this I do but the first time did she regret it?

*Flashback*

Mel-but I don't regret it Eddie

Eddie- uh...

*End Flashback*

Loren & Eddie- MELODIE

sorry it's short but I did not have like any reviews for chapter 16 :-( and any who I wrote it in the car and Happy Valentines Day love u all hope u enjoyed


	18. Chapter 18 HATE

**Chapter 18**

**Wow I haven't posted in like a month. Well back to the story. ENJOY!**

**Before**

Eddies pov- why am I in the bed with Mel...again Omg Can this get any worse and omg it'S Valentines day and omg I hope Mel regrets this I do but the first time did she regret it?

*Flashback*

Mel-but I don't regret it Eddie

Eddie- uh...

*End Flashback*

Loren & Eddie- MELODIE

Continuing

**Eddie- where the Hell is Melodie **

**Mel- with Nora**

**[ The couch ]**

**Ian- mate calm down **

**Loren- shut up Ian **

**Ian- do you regret this **

**Loren- where the hell is melodie **

**Ian- I don't regret this **

**Loren- your sick**

**Ian- Loren wait**

**[ Loren put her rope on and went to her and Eddies room ]**

**Loren- Eddie I'm sorry I-**

**Loren- WHAT THE HELL**

**Eddie- it's not what it looks like **

**Loren- MEL WHERE IS MELODIE **

**Mel- with your mom**

**Loren- What's going on **

**Mel- um **

**Eddie- you came in here to say some thing **

**Loren- that slept with Ian and I regret it **

**Mel- we were drunk I don't blame you **

**Loren- but yet you guys are still naked laying in bed together**

**Eddie- look Loren **

**Loren- do you regret it **

**Eddie- of course **

**Loren- Mel**

**Mel- duh **

**Loren- GET DRESSED YOU RETARDS**

**Eddie- sorry **

**[ Eddie and Mel got dessed ]**

**Mel- Lo**

**Loren- WHAT **

**Mel- me and Eddie have to te you some thing **

**Eddie- no**

**Loren- what the hell is it **

**Mel- the day i came to your house cause Eddie said that we kissed, well we had sex and i did not regret it **

**Eddie- Loren, but I regret it **

**Loren- WHAT THE FUCK, GO TO HELL**

**[ Loren busTed into tears ]**

**Mel- I'm so sorry **

**Loren- SHUT THE HELL UP**

**[ Loren punched Mel ]**

**Eddie- Loren!**

**Loren- WE ARE DONE FOR GOOD!**

**end of chapter hope u liked it REVEIW ps sorry if its short **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Last Time**

**[ Loren busTed into tears ]**

**Mel- I'm so sorry**

**Loren- SHUT THE HELL UP**

**[ Loren punched Mel ]**

**Eddie- Loren!**

**Loren- WE ARE DONE FOR GOOD!**

** Continuing **

**Eddie- Loren clam down.**

**Loren- No Ed- Wait Ian you said Melodie is with my mom, right?**

**Ian- Yeah. *Trying to help Melissa up***

**Loren- This is not a joke guys, why would you do that. *Starts to tear***

**Mel- Ok well she is not with your mom she is at a day care. *Getting up***

**Loren- Why would you say with my mom than? You think it's funny that she is dead?**

**Mel- No Lo I'm sorry.**

**Loren- Don't call me that.**

***Buzz, Bing, Tweet, Click***

**Loren- What the hell!**

**TheTweet Read:**

**Breaking News**

**Does Leddie not care about there child? They day care she was sent to, well lets put it like this. Melodie got kidnapped, only god knows who. Yet the parents are on a vacation living the life when there child is gone. Eddie my man never go after the crazy fans, you should stayed with Chloe...**

**End of Tweet**

**Loren- Mel, Ian. **

**Mel and Ian- Yeah?**

**Loren- I HATE YOU GUYS!**

**Eddie- Loren please calm down.**

**Loren- No I'm leaving Eddie we are done. *Walks out house***

**Setting- Outside**

**Person- Think you can leave now you can't.**

**Melodie- Mom**

**Loren- Melodie-**

**Person- Shut up! *Put his hand Over Loren's mouth***

**Melodie- Mo-**

**Person- That means you too kid!**

**End of chapter sorry its short **


End file.
